Friends Stick Together
by PercyJacksonLover03
Summary: A one-shot about the BajanCanadian and SkyDoesMinecraft. Rated T for some swearing and a little bit of violence.


**Bajan's P.O.V**

I ran as fast as I could. I literally fell into their trap. How could I forget that squids live in the water? That was like forgetting that we live on land, or that we breathed air. So stupid.

I stopped just long enough to see if they were still chasing me. My heart skipped a beat when I saw that the amount of them chasing me had tripled, with an addition of one mutant squid. So basically, I was screwed. For the first time in my life, I was afraid I was gonna die.

For some reason, while I was running, I remembered the good ol' days when me, Sky, and the rest of Team Crafted would fight these things off easily. I remembered how I would boost Sky up so he could jump on the mega squids and slash at them, or how he had special made budder arrows made for me so that whenever they hit their target, they would explode, or catch on fire.

But because I made the mistake of remembering my past, I tripped on something, and fell hard. My ankle screamed with pain. I knew for sure that I had sprained it. I saw the squids coming closer towards me, now taking their sweet-ass time, considering that I was now an easy prey. I tried to stand, but my ankle wouldn't take my weight. I fell back to the ground in pain. 'Well, I had a good run', I thought to myself. I closed my eyes, and braced myself for the inevitable doom that was my death.

But just as they were about to attack me, something, no, some_one_ attacked them. They screamed in fear, "SKY!". 'Sky?', I thought to myself. And yes, there he was, towering over an bunch of cowered squids, with an budder sword at hand, was Sky himself.

He looked over at me and smiled with his brilliant white teeth. "Need some help, my friend?" How can he call me friend after I literally betray him? I just nodded as an yes, considering I was at a loss for words. He come over and helped me up. "You came here to help me?', I asked him. He nodded. "I was walking through the town when I saw a bunch of squids chasing you, so I started running after you guys. I was that you had fallen down, and that the squids had slowed down, which gave me time to catch up and do an suprise attack on them". But I was still confused. "But why would you help me? I basically betrayed you and Team Crafted…". I lowered my head down in shame. "Bajan", he said, as he brought my head up so I could look at him. "I live by an bit of an life motto. 'Once friends, always friends'. And friends stick together, Bajan". He then smiled at me. "And I can assure you, we are friends". I smiled. "I'm sorry for all the stuff I did back then", I said. Sky held his hands up. "Don't apologize. I'm sure I did some messed up stuff in the past as well". I laughed at that. He smiled and looked over at the squids, still cowering in fear, but slowly regaining their confidence. "Shall we", Sky asked while handing me my sword. I grinned. "Lets". And with that, we charged at the squids.

We were doing awesome on killing the squids, so awesome in fact, that soon, there was only the mutant squid left. But it caught us by surprise. While me and Sky were finishing off the last land squid, the mutant came up from behind and slammed Sky in the back with it's huge tentacle. Sky flew off to the side and slammed onto a wall. He didn't get up.

This filled me with rage so immense I could've probably destroyed the whole city. I yelled and charged at the squid, calling it an son of a bitch numerous times. I jumped and slashed down at the squid. It screamed in pain and disintegrated. I then ran over to where Sky had landed. I dropped to my knees and shook his shoulder. "Sky? C'mon dude, please get up. Please". His eyes began to flutter open and he groaned. He looked at me and gave me a goofy smile. "Looks like you're not the only one who got injured in this battle", he said. I laughed and helped him up. He winced in pain, but was able to stand with my support. "C'mon, lets get you to the hospital. I'm pretty sure they have to fix you more than they have to fix me", I told him. He laughed, and I smiled. We then walked to the hospital, together. Because friends stick together, no matter what happens.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello people! I decided to write this small one shot just cause I could. I recently learned that there was some sort of rift between Adam and Mitch. Adam posted a apology on twitter to him is how I know this. I do not know the story behind it, or what caused it, but of you know, please tell me in the review box. But anyways guys, thanks for reading! If you like this one-shot, be sure to favorite and review! But anyways guys, thanks for reading, love you log time, and I'll see you guys later!<strong>

**-PJLover03**


End file.
